X4B The Guardian!
X4B The Guardian is an insert song from Digimon Xros Wars. It was performed by . It is the theme song for Shoutmon X4B. Song Information Lyrics Japanese= 野望が渦巻くこの世界に 荒ぶる力が走り出す 不滅の闘志が燃え立つ時 全てを蹴散らす鉄の騎馬(きば) さあ行くぜ仲間よ 地を揺るがして 俺たちの繋がるハートは一つだから Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN その剣(けん)で 貫いて 闇を Oh 駆け抜けてく 明日(あした)へと 正しき者には愛を 悪しき者には罰を 超絶のGUARDIAN 涙が枯れても撃ち続けた 悪夢の昨日に苦しんだ 災い この身を滅ぼす時 光の向こうに友を見た ああ これが新たな自由の翼 償いのバトルは正義の道の中で Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN その炎 解き放て 闇へ Oh 雄叫び上げ 天に舞え 正しき者には愛を 悪しき者には罰を 超絶のGUARDIAN さあ行こう仲間よ 次の世界へ 俺たちの求めるゴールは一つだから Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN その剣(けん)で 貫いて 闇を Oh 駆け抜けてく 明日(あした)へと 正しき者には愛を 悪しき者には罰を 超絶のGUARDIAN ×4B THE GUARDIAN いつまでも 正しき者には愛を 悪しき者には罰を 超絶のGUARDIAN |-| Romanized= yabou ga uzumaku kono sekai ni araburu chikara ga hashiri dasu fumetsu no toushi ga moe tatsu toki subete wo kechirasu tetsu no kiba saa yuku ze nakama yo chi wo yurugashite oretachi no tsunagaru HAATO wa hitotsu dakara Oh x4B THE GUARDIAN sono ken de tsuranuite yami wo Oh kakenuketeku ashita e to tadashiki mono ni wa ai wo ashiki mono ni wa batsu wo chouzetsu no GUARDIAN namida ga karetemo uchi tsuzuketa akumu no kinou ni kurushinda wazawai kono mi wo horobosu toki hikari no mukou ni tomo wo mita aa kore ga aratana jiyuu no tsubasa tsugunai no BATORU wa seigi no michi no naka de Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN sono honoo toki hanate yami e Oh otakebi age ten ni mae tadashiki mono ni wa ai wo ashiki mono ni wa batsu wo chouzetsu no GUARDIAN saa yukou nakama yo tsugi no sekai e oretachi no motomeru GOORU wa hitotsu dakara Oh x4B THE GUARDIAN sono ken de tsuranuite yami wo Oh kakenuketeku ashita e to tadashiki mono ni wa ai wo ashiki mono ni wa batsu wo chouzetsu no GUARDIAN x4B THE GUARDIAN itsumademo tadashiki mono ni wa ai wo ashiki mono ni wa batsu wo chouzetsu no GUARDIAN |-| English= The dark ambitions are lurking around this world And the rampaging power runs through On the time when the undying spirit heats up The iron horse of steel scatters everything in its path Now, let's go, oh, friend, As we tremble around the grounds Because our connected Hearts will become one That's why, Oh, X4B the Guardian Your sword will pierce through the darkness Oh, run towards towards tomorrow Bring the love to the just Take the punishment to the sinners As the transcendant Guardian When I wiped out my tears, I keep on firing When I was suffered from a nightmare yesterday When a misfortune threatens this body I saw a friend facing towards the light Ah, so these are the newly freed wings Revolving around the Battles among the path of justice Oh, X4B the Guardian Your flames will shoot the darkness Oh, raise the battle cry across the sky Bring the love to the just Take the punishment to the sinners As the transcendant Guardian Now, we're going, oh, friend, to the next world Because our Goals that we reach will become one That's why Oh, X4B the Guardian Your sword will pierce through the darkness Oh, run towards towards tomorrow Bring the love to the just Take the punishment to the sinners As the transcendant Guardian X4B the Guardian Someday, you... Bring the love to the just Take the punishment to the sinners As the transcendant Guardian Category:Fusion Music